Conventionally, there has existed a two-liquid distributing aerosol device in which a first liquid and a second liquid different from the first liquid are filled separately in an aerosol container and injected after mixed at once. On the two-liquid distributing aerosol devices of this type, such as disclosed in Unexamined Utility Model Publication, No. Showa 47-11,809, a first liquid in a first internal bag and a second liquid in a second internal bag are sealed with the same seal member, while being released to an exterior of the container after mixed inside the same valve mechanism. As described above, where the first and second liquids are mixed inside the same valve mechanism, a mixture of the first and second liquids remains inside the valve mechanism such as, e.g., a housing or the like, even after the first and second liquids are completed to be injected.
Where the first and second liquids have a relation as a base agent and a hardening agent, the remaining liquid hardens inside the valve mechanism, thereby causing a clogged or non-injectable condition. Furthermore, where the first liquid and second liquids are, likewise hair dye, defined as a base agent and an oxidizing agent, the remaining oxidized liquid remains inside the valve mechanism to get deteriorated during a period up to subsequent injection. It is undesirable since this deteriorated remaining liquid is injected and attached to an objective portion at the next time of injection.
With intent to prevent the remaining liquid from getting hardened or deteriorated, there has existed such a device as disclosed in Unexamined Utility Model Publication, No. Showa 63-91,473 and Unexamined Patent Publication, No Heisei 06-336,272, in which each of valve mechanisms is separately connected to a first internal bag and a second internal bag. With the device of this type, since each of the internal bags has different valve mechanism, the first and second liquid are prevented from mixed, however, in a case where two valve mechanisms are pressed with single push button, both stems of two valve mechanisms are difficult to be equally pressed, so that one of valve mechanisms is opened earlier than the other in many cases. Where two valve mechanisms are not opened at the same time, either the first liquid or the second liquid is ejected earlier, so that it becomes difficult to mix or eject both liquids equally.
Furthermore, there has existed such as shown in FIG. 5 to FIG. 8 disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication, No. Showa 49-89,914, a first passage and a second passage respectively communicable with a first internal bag and a second internal bag are formed up to an upper end of a stem, and a first liquid and a second liquid are ejected upon separated without mixed up to the upper end of the stem while a single valve mechanism controls this ejection of the first and second liquid. This invention aims to eject the first and second liquids upon separated up to the upper end of the stem without mixed as well as to inject the first and second liquids with the single valve mechanism at the same time.
However, the valve mechanism such as described in Unexamined Patent Publication, No. Showa 49-89,914, controls sealing of the first and second passages respectively communicable with the first and second internal bags, with a single seal member composed of a stem gasket. Therefore, when rendering the first and second passages communicate respectively with the first and second internal bags upon pressing and moving the stem, since there is only one seal member, the first passage is communicated not only with the first internal bag but with the second internal bag while the second passage is communicated not only with the second internal bag but with the first internal bag, even for a short period. As a result, the first and second liquids are mixed with each other near the seal member, and thus this mixture of the first and second liquid remains inside the valve mechanism after the first and second liquid are completed to be injected, so that this invention is defective in a point that the remaining liquid gets hardened and deteriorated.